R5 one-shots
by Savannah le
Summary: This is for anyone that wants an R5 one shot and ryland to and will only do through via PM
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I've always wanted to do this but I was too busy with my other stories but in doing an R5 one shot for you so...

Name:

Age ( fake or real):

Sex:

Band member:

Plot ( don't have to):

Looks:

Style:

Extra:

Talent ( don't have to) :

Oh and you can put a song if ou want so i can make the one shot based off of the song

Love,

Savannah


	2. Alexia and Ross

Alexia's P.O.V

Omg you could never guessed what happened oh and wear are my manners hi I'm alexia chase i can sing and play guitar well back to what I was talking about their having a contest to see who's the biggest Austin and ally fan and I won and guess what els I get to guess star on Austin and ally well I got 2 go plane just landed

End of P.O.V

Alexia: ( comes out of the plane)

?: ( walks to alexia) hi are you alexia chase

Alexia: ( turns around ) yeah why ( gasp)

?: hi I'm Ross lynch I'm suppose to pick you up to go to set

Alexia: really? I thought I was gonna get a taxi

Ross: well no your wrong well let's go

Alexia: ( try's to stay cool) ok ( thinking: OMG OMG OMG)

( they get into the limo)

Ross: so alexia tell me more about your self

Alexia: well I love to sing and play guitar and I love the color yellow

Ross: really me to

Alexia: awesome

Limo driver: ( makes a sharp turn)

Alexia: ( falls on Ross's lap)

Ross: ( looks into Alexia's eyes)

Alexia: ( looks into Ross's eyes)

(they lean in)

Ross: ( kisses alexia)

Alexia: (shocked but kisses back)

Ross's P.O.V

WHAT AM I DOING lauras gonna be so made at me and I know what your thinking what is he talking about well me a laura have been secretly dating for 3 months and I just kissed another girl what the hell is wrong with me

End of P.O.V

Alexia: ( pulls away) um

Ross: Alexia I'm so sorry

Alexia: ( gets off of him) it's ok

( they get to set)

Limo driver:( opens the door )

Ross/alexia: ( get out)

On the sonic boom set

Director: hi you must be alexia chase

Alexia: yes that's me

Director: ok your going to be playing the role of allyssa Dawson ally's cousin

Alexia: ok

Director: awesome here is your scrip ( gives her the scrip)

Later that day

Laura: YOU DID WHAT

ross: sorry

Alexia: ( walks in) hey Ross

Ross: sup

Laura: you ( points at alexia )

Alexia: me

Laura: yes your the girl that kissed Ross

Alexia: wa whaaaat no no that didn't happen

Laura: your so dead ( jumps on her)

Alexia: ( screams) HELP

director: ( runs in) what happen

Ross: ( trying to get Laura off of alexia) ah help me

Raini/calum: ( runs in)

Director: come on

(they get Laura off of alexia)

Alexia: what the heck

Laura: she kissed ross

Everyone exept Ross alexia and Laura: WHAT

Ross: sorry it didn't mean anything to me

Alexia: it ment something to me

Everyone: ( gasp)

Ross: what

Alexia: yeah I loved it but ( gets cut off when Ross kisses her)

Everyone: ( gasp)

Ross:( pulls away) it did mean something to me to but still

Raini: I think we should give them some alone time ( drags Laura away)

Everyone: ( leaves)

Alexia: really

Ross: yeah I meant a lot to me

Alexia: well then what are we now

Ross: well boyfriend and girlfriend I guess

ALexia: yeah i guess

Ross: ( smiles and kisses her)

Alexia: ( kisses back)

Ross: ( deepens the kiss)

Alexia: ( moans and pulls away)

Ross: ( whines) aww why did you pull away

Alexia: ( laughs) well we got to go on set

And they live happily ever after


	3. Anna and Ross

Anna's P.O.V

Hi I'm Anna I have brown hair with blue underneath With brown eyes. I just went over a really bad break up with my boyfriend Ross I know what your thinking Ross lynch from R5 and Austin and ally yep that's him well anyways this Is what happened

( flashback)

Anna: ( walks up to Ross) hey babe

Ross: ( rolls his eyes) what do you want?!

Anna: um we were suppose to meet up 30 Minutes ago

Ross: ha yeah right I would never go out with someone like you

Anna: ( hurt) what?

Ross: you heard me were through

Anna: but Ross I ( gets cut off)

?: hey babe (kisses Ross)

Ross: ( pulls away) this is my new girlfriend Maia

Maia: who's this ( points to Anna)

Ross: oh her she's no one

Anna: ( crys and runs to her house)

( end of flashback)

Well now you see why I'm so hurt well yeah anyways my mom is making me go to the mall to make some new friends

End of P.O.V

At the mall

Anna: ( walking around)

?: ( comes up to Anna) Anna?

Anna: Laura?

Laura: hey what are you doing here (notices her blood red eyes) what happend

Anna: ( tells her everything)

Laura: WHAT?! HOW CAN HE DO THAT TO YOU

Everyone:( stares at her)

Anna: um Laura your making a scene

Laura: I know but still I can't believe he did that to you

Anna: me ether

Laura: well are gonna be ok

Anna: well I don't know I need his love

Laura: well then how about we go shopping

Anna: ( smiles) ok

Laura: ( turns away) well lets go

Anna: ok ( goes with her)

Laura: ( sees Ross and Maia) lets go this way ( pulls Anna the other way)

Anna: why ( sees Ross and Maia) oh

Laura: sorry ( sees R4 and ryland) hey guys

R4 and ryland: hey Laura ( sees Anna)hey anna

Anna: hey guys

Rydel:sorry about you and Ross

Anna: it's ok well I have to use the restroom ( leaves)

In the restroom

Anna: ( puts water on her face and walks out)

?: (bumps into Anna) sorry

Anna: its ok ( gasp) ross?

Ross: Anna ?

Anna: I got to go

Ross: Anna wait

Anna: what

Ross: I'm sorry

Anna: ( sighs) look Ross you had a choice and you made your choice ok ( walks away)

Ross: ( pulls her back and kisses her )

Anna: ( shocked but kisses back)

Ross: ( pulls away) but I want to be with you I love you

Anna: ( smiles) I love you too

And they lived happily ever after with two kids and boy and a girl


	4. Hannah and riker :(

Hannahs P.O.V

Hi I'm Hannah I have blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Know karate, dancing, and love to sing oh and Im and sucker for brown eyes well got to go I'm late for the R5 concert

End of P.O.V

Hannah's mom: Hannah get down here it's time to go

Hannah: ( comes down wearing a blue v-neck T-shirt with a black leather jacket with skinny jeans and converse) ok ok I'm coming

At the concert

Rocky: hey everybody

Crowd: ( cheers)

Riker: ok so we have a special surprise we are going to have one person come up on stage wile we sing to them

Girl#1: pick me

Girl#2: no me

Riker: um let's see ( sees Hannah) you

Hannah: me?

Riker: yep

Hannah: ( goes on the stage)

Riker: well can you tell everyone your name

Hannah: um I'm hannah

Riker: pretty name for a pretty lady

Hannah: thanks

( they play the song)

After the show

Riker: ( sees Hannah) hey hannah

Hannah: hey riker what's up

Riker: well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me

Hannah: sure

No ones P.O.V

Well the day went on and riker and Hannah had a great time with their date and lived happily ever after

End of P.O.V

Ok so that's it you guys and just to tell you it was very hard for me to write this with my crush on riker and stuff so yeah


	5. michelle and Riker :(

Michelle's P.O.V

Hi I'm Michelle I'm 20 years old with Curly brown hair and brown eyes And I love to sing. I'm currently At a music store in down town L.A. Sometimes I see R5 come to this music store and trust me the bass player Riker I think is pretty cute oh they just walked in.

End of P.O.V

R5: ( walk in)

Michelle: hi welcome to music palace how may I help you

Riker: well im looking for new strings because somebody broke my last ones ( glares at ross)

Ross: well to be honest you left them just siting around

Riker: they were on my bass in my room

Ross: whatever

Michelle: well let me show you where the strings are

At the strings area in the music palace

Michelle: well here you go

Riker: thanks hey are you free friday night

Michelle: yeah why?

Riker: i was wondering if you want to go to the movies

Michelle: sure

They buy the strings and go home

No ones P.O.V

Well michelle and riker had a great time at the movies and ended up as bf and gf and lived happily ever after the end

End of P.O.V

Ok this was also hard for me to write once again because of my crush on Riker And stuff


	6. Lucy and Rocky

Lucy's P.O.V

Hi I'm Lucy I have dark brown hair and Green eyes. I love to sing and dance specially to R5, I love their music. I live in L.A California so I can see them sometimes when I'm shopping and get overly excited well I'm going shopping again with my friend Taylor swift and Selena Gomez yes i know what your thinking the famous Selena Gomez and Taylor swift well yeah im friends with them well got to go

End of P.O.V

At Hollister ( I think I spelled that right)

Lucy: hey look at that ( points to a pink dress so basically what rydel wore at the 2013 teen choice awards)

Taylor: wow thats cute

Selena: yeah it is go try it on

Lucy: ok ( goes to the dressing room)

R5 : ( walk in)

Lucy: ( walk out with the dress on)

Rocky: ( stares at her)

Riker: ( walks up to rocky) dude look at this awesome shirt ( sees rocky looking at lucy) oh dude you should go get with that

Rocky: what are you talking about?

Riker: you and that girl

Rocky: dude

Riker: just saying

Rockys P.O.V

Wow that girl is cute i know what your thinking wait why don't you call her hot or sexy well thats becuse i think that calling a girl beautiful or cute is better well anyways im not so sure if i should ask her out or not eh why not

End of P.O.V

Rocky: ( walks up to lucy) hows it going Rocky ( holds out his hand)

Lucy: ( shakes his hand) hi um do i know you

Rocky: no im rocky lynch from R5

Lucy: Lucy

Rocky: well lucy i was wondering if you want to go out sometimes

Lucy: i dont know

Rocky: awww come on please

Lucy: fine

Rocky: YAY

well their date went great hey that rhymed and rocky asked lucy to be his girlfriend next thing you know their playing in the park with two blonde kids i wonder who they are and their family lived happily ever after


	7. Very important AN note

Hey guys i got a review saying that someone thought that 5th generation was fake and 5th generation wasnt even famous and that i was a liar so i wanted to say that the 5th generation im in is not famous it just started when we were just talking about music and found out that Vanessa, emily, sarah, braian, and me can play instruments so after school we went to Vanessa's house with our instruments except braian and sarah becuse vanessa already had drums and a keyboard and we played a few songs together and then Vanessa's mom got us a gig for fun and we did that for a while and one day we just decided to name our self 5th generation so we would have a name for when we play gigs and so 5th generation is not famous we just play small gigs thats it we don't do photo shoots or have a fan site so we are basically just 5 kids playing music together with a name and if i keep getting reviews like...

Oh your not in a band you liar

Why do you lie to people

I hate people who lie just like you

Or anything like that i will stop everything my stories, my account everything and thats it!


	8. Sorry

OMG i feel like a jerk im so sorry i havent updated in a long time its just that my friend vanessa broke her arm so 5th generation was cut off for a while and with school starting live been so busy but I'll try to update soon but just to tell you anytime i write a chapter its always on my IPad because my mom has to use my laptop for some work shes doing so it takes a while to write a chapter so once again sorry!

Love,

Me/savannah


	9. Georgia and Ryland

** hey guys sorry for long wait well anyways if your reading my other story 'why me' then go on my profile and vote on if riker should be with laura or savannah on the polls thingy well anyways heres your one shot georgia**

Georgia's P.O.V

Hey im georgia i have ginger hair with red tips, green eyes and im quiet pale oh and im 14 years old. I LOVE R5 but i kinda have a crush on ryland but just a tiny one well got to go my mom is making me go with my older sister to the mall and i get to bring my BFF

End of P.O.V

At L.A mall

Britney ( her older sis): georgia look lets go in their ( points to forever 21h

Georgia: why

Britney: cuse i said so

In forever 21

Britney: ( gasp) try on this ( give her this high-low_chiffon_skirt/thing?id=50677915)

Georgia: awwww why?!

Britney: ( rolls her eyes) and these ( gives her this splendid_black_spaghetti_strap_stretch/thing?id=59982091 and a cropped leather jacket )

Georgia:( sighs) fine but just to tell u this is so not me ( goes to dressing room)

R5:( walks in with ryland)

Ross: why r we here?!

Rydel: becuse i need some new skirts and dresses and tank tops and shirts

Riker: uggggg then what r we suppost to do

Ryland: oh how about ( sees georgia step out of the dressing room )

Riker: uh ryland ( snaps his fingers) ryland.. Ryland... RYLAND

Ryland: ( snaps out of it) what

Riker: dude what r u staring at ( sees georgia) ohhh awww ( sings at the top of his lungs) RYLANDS GOT A CRUSH RYLANDS GOT A CRUSH

Everyone in forever 21: ( stares at him weirdly)

Ryland: DUDE SHUT UP

Georgia: ( stares at ryland)

Ryland: ok ill go over to her and ask her out only if you uh ( sees ?) go over to that girl and kiss her

Riker: fine ( walks over to ? And kisses her)

?: ( shocked but kisses back)

They end up making out

Ryland: ok here we go ( pops his collar and walks over to georgia) hey babe

Georgia: excuse me ( puts her hand on her hips)

Ryland: oh um sorry i just wanted to ask you out

Georgia: oh ok

Ryland: REALLY?!

Georgia: yeah meet me at the burger shack ( i dont know if its real or not)

Ryland: awesome

Georgia: oh and why is your brother making out with my best friend

Ryland: what? ( turns around) oh i dont know

Rydel: OMG I FOUND THIS CUTE SKI( sees riker and ? Making out) WTF

Ryland: right

Well ryland and georgia had a great tme on their date and lived happily ever after and you know that girl riker was making out with well lets just say their also happy together


End file.
